Merry December Aincrad
by LisLiBrit
Summary: This story begins a year after the Death game began. The story follows the adventure of players Shana and Sarina and their fellow guild members who passed away. Along with Shana and Sarina, Kirito and the others has to do a lot of adventuring too, right?


**Niriyan: I don't own SAO!**

**Story Start!**

* * *

A year after the death game began, more than 3,000 players died. The front liners reached past the 50th floor. In this story, two ordinary players go to an adventure they never expect. And in that adventure, they'll learn the true meaning of this game, the true meaning of dying here, the true meaning of Aincrad.

**Myugen: December 24, 2023**

"Shana! Help!" a voice beyond the trees cried...

"I'm coming! Oh, Sarina!" another voice from nearby said...

**Earlier...**

**Floor 1: Town of Begginings**

**On a beautiful mid-afternoon...**

Sarina's POV

"Where could Shana-san be? I've been waiting for... *looks at the gigantic clock*... 3 minutes.  
Ugh! I've bought her the crystals she need, I've found a pretty good blacksmith for her, and now where in the world of Aincrad is she!" I said as I stood near the Teleporter.

I'm Sarina by the way, a player here at Sword Art Online.

It's been a year since this death game started and I've adjusted to this world. I've been doing those everyday things, cooking, eating, sleeping, fighting, and killing. I am a dagger-user. I'm just level 48. In this world, you have to kill monsters to protect yourselves. Less monsters, less chances of getting killed by one and killing monsters will earn you EXP. Once your level is high enough, you can't get killed easily. You become sort-of invincible.

Honestly, I'd rather live here than go back to the real world, no school, no corruption, no dangers of the real world, just simply a game. Just a VRMMORPG with a storyline of getting trap in the game and the only way to freedom is clearing every floor. B-But I can't... our bodies are in a hospital and I don't think our bodies will last that long. I-I... I just can't imagine what will a patient that has been sleeping for more than one year would look like. W-Why am I crying. W-What's wrong with me!

Enough with this! "Where is Shana!" I said as I wiped the tears falling down.

"Over here." A familiar voice said... she came from the teleporter. "Oh It's you Shana-san." I said to my old childhood friend. I waved at her... the only friend I have so far here in this virtual world. "..so here's the crystals and the blacksmith's details." I added while giving her those 3 crystals and the data. Shana-san, the only friend I have here so far. I don't talk to other players much; I just stick to Shana-san. Her level is higher than mine. She's also a front line player. She goes solo though if she doesn't invite me.

"10,000 col for those Sarina, thank you." She said... she said... she said... she said WHUT!?

"10,000 COL! ARE YOU SERIOUS SHANA-SAN! I-I COULD BUY A LOT OF THINGS WITH THAT MONEY! B-BUT ARE YOU SURE!?" I asked her both in the feeling of joy and confusion; joy for receiving 10,000 col and confusion because why will she give me that much money in exchange for the crystals and the data.

"Of course I am. Take it or leave it." She said... "Bye." She said to me.

"Teleport Floor 23." She said after teleporting and with that she disappeared into the mist.

Now, there's a window in front of me saying:

* * *

_10,000 col from player ID Shana_

_Do you accept?_

* * *

"Shana, what are you up to now? *sigh*" I said as I accepted the 10,000 col from her.  
So Shana is in Floor 23. Shana, being one of the front line players, it is very unusual for her to go to a low-level zone unless she has some business to take care of.

Business to take care of?

* * *

*flashback*

-Normal POV

"S-Shana! I think it's dangerous for our guild to go hunting for the sub-boss." Sarina said. She tried to search for the sub boss. "I agree with Sarina. Ain't it unusual that the strongest guilds aren't hunting for it?" Erick said while finding for other players around. "Relax. Our guild is nearing the front lines anyways and our levels are way higher than the monsters here." Shana said with confidence. "You're probably right. We could take the sub boss easily!" Sarina said while demonstrating a sword skill she just learned. Shana and Erick laughed. "Cute." Shana said.

As they walked through the forest searching for the sub boss, a sudden roar came from nearby. "Shana-san, did you hear that?" Sarina asked their guild leader. "Yes... but..."

"Where are the others?" Shana asked Sarina and Erick. "H-Huh?" Sarina said in confusion. She looked at her back. "Wh-Where are Lorelia and Groundhunter?" Sarina added. She started to freak out. "Shana, check your friends list. We could locate them from there." Erick suggested. "Right." Shana replied. She opened the window. She searched through the friends list for Lorelia and Groundhunter. "T-They're not here..." Shana said with a bit of worry.

"T-Then that means..." Erick said.

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR!" again the roar came from the trees nearby. "Shana-san is that..."  
A gigantic dinosaur-like monster came out of the trees. It roared once more. "Yes Sarina. That is..." Shana answered Sarina. "... Floor 23 sub boss. The..." Shana didn't finish her sentence. She examined its cursor closely. "...I-It doesn't have a name." She continued. "Its level is way higher than us." Erick said.

"Even my identification skills are no use... it looks like something that came from as high as Floor 50!" Sarina said.

"...So Lorelia and Groundhunter... "Shana didn't continue her sentence.

"B-But what is a level 50 monster doing here at Floor 23?" Sarina said before dodging the bone mace.

"Sh-Shana, retreat! Let's retreat!" Sarina shouted.

"W-Where are the crystals..?" Sarina asked desperately knowing that she doesn't have the crystals with her.

"It's with Lorelia." Shana answered Sarina. Shana prepared a sword skill.

"Lorelia!" Shana realized Lorelia had already died.

"We have to fight this then." She said while she attacked the monster.

"C-Can't we run away?" Erick asked as he attacked the monster with his sword.

"The sub boss doesn't have a room... it's room is basically the whole forest and this forest is huge." Shana said. And in her tone of voice, it seems like she's losing hope.

*flashback end*

* * *

I came back to my senses. Oh no, Shana isn't going to go after that boss right, the floor sub-boss at the forest areas of Floor 23, the one who destroyed our guild... that monster. It's a shame that a sub boss would destroy our guild.

"Teleport Floor 23!" I shouted.

And in one wink, I'm in Floor 23...

I was in a hurry that I ran into someone when I got off the teleporter.  
"Shana! I'm coming! *bump*" I fell to the floor. I ran into someone apparently.. .  
And that someone fell to the floor too. I think I hit my head. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My vision started to become clearer. The first thing that I saw was a sword, a black one and I'm guessing it's from the player I bumped into. Then I looked at the figure in front of me. His black eyes staring at me...

He lent his hand to me. He helped me stood up. I was dusting myself. "I-I'm sorry. I was in a hurry..." I said shyly. He helps me got up and gave me advice not to bump into anyone else. "Don't run into anyone else next time." he said with a smile he's trying to hold inside. He took his sword from the floor and left. He went to the teleporter. He said something before he left. I heard him say "Teleport Myugen." So he's in floor 49 eh. The guy with the black sword and black eyes is in Myugen.

Wait, going to back to my senses, going back to my senses, going back to my senses, where is Shana? Shana should be around here somewhere. I looked around for any sign of her.

* * *

*sudden flashback*

"To the forest shall we go!" Shana said as she ran towards the hidden path.

"Shana-san, isn't that too dangerous?" Erick said worriedly. He was worried of the guild's safety.

"Of course not! Now come on you slumpy backs!" Shana said with a lot of confidence. Shana, the outgoing girl, is up for another battle.

*flashback end*

* * *

The forest at Floor 23... That's where Shana-san is!

I equipped some trackers and started tracking her. Despite Shana-san being my only friend here at SAO, I haven't added her to my friends list yet. Yeah yeah I know. It would be pretty dangerous. But it's also an advantage when you run away and no one would know where you'll be. They won't be able to know your location.

I caught her footprints heading to the inn. The inn, why would she be in there? Then I took a look of the whole floor. I realize it's getting dark. "Of course." I said. I laughed at myself. I haven't realized it was getting dark that fast. How stupid. I entered the inn beside where she's supposedly staying. (bonus chapter 1) I stayed in the other inn beside where she's staying. I took off my armor and just wore a simple piece of garment. I find the bed very fluffy. I jumped onto it. "Maybe tomorrow Shana-san." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

**December 24, 2023**

**Floor 49: Myugen**

"Did you get any information?" Kirito said as he lazily sat on the bench.

"Nothing worth charging money for..." his broker said

And the falling snow started to thicken...

"What a useless information broker... pretty unusual for you." Kirito said with a sigh.

"This event wasn't in the beta test. There's no way to get information."

**=end of chapter 1=**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did you realize the bonus chapter 1? Well, that will be the first bonus chapter.**

**I really love it when I get reviews. On the review, kindly tell me what you find hard to read or understand. I'd be happy to correct it! And any suggestions or tips? Kindly put it in the review! **

**Here's an OC guide: Shana, Sarina, Erick, Lorelia and Groundhunter. Sarina is the girl waiting for Shana at the town of beginning. Shana is the one who travelled to Floor 23. Sarina followed her to Floor 23. Erick is just a guy from the flashbacks. Lorelia and Groundhunter are their guild mates before.**

**And yes, the sub boss at Floor 23 is made-up by me. ^_^**


End file.
